battles of the family
by James dark war
Summary: Just too note this is not the secound part on the other: Twlight had reseved a messegs telling her to realies two diffrent ponies that no pony knows about from there icy stone as an evial foe is coming back to get somthing he wants and what dark secrect do they hold. comment are welcome thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Battles of the family **

**Chapter 1 **

Twilight was on her bed until she felt herself sank into darkness "hello anypony there" she asked but nothing.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle" a voice said to her.

"Where are you" she looked around to see who it was but a bright light appears and a pony came out of it she was blue coat red mane and tail she had wings and a horn her cutie mark was a golden gate with clouds on it.

"Listen Twilight you must bring the elements I can show you something" she faded away and a scene was placed.

Twilight could see this pony there but another two shadow figures she couldn't tell who it was "what are you trying to say little brother" the mare said.

"I think we can rule this plant and over rule our father" the small black shadow said

"We will never allow you to" the big shadow said.

"Then I will kill you as well" he started too charged forward but he was shot with a magic bolt and was pulled into the ground.

The scene fade away "listen Twilight you must set us free we are in the cave the one were you got the dragoon to leave at the back of the cave you will see an old looking stone it be easy you must hurry for he will return good luck to you" she let Twilight return to her normal body.

The next day Twilight told her friends and the princess and they all had gone to the cave. Three hours later they arrived to the cave and saw what they were told to look for Applejack kicked the stone and I cracked away there were two ice ponies in the room.

Twilight and her friends taken them back to ponyville and they used the elements of harmony and the ice cracked then caught fire but two ponies with wings and a horn came out "hello again Twilight".

"Who are you" Twilight was confused

"My name is princess Shadow Mare this is my young brother prince Shadow strips" she pointed to the same looking pony but his coat was a strip of red and black him mane and tail was black "and we are something different to you alicorn we are the last three earthalcorns" she stopped talking.

"What is that" a confused looking Rainbow Dash said.

"It's where we are made up of all five known ponies earth ponies we take their strength, the Pegasus there flying, the unicorn their magic and the alicorn their immortal plus something far much brilliant" as Shadow strip said to them making it easier to understand for them.

"Okay I will tell you all the story of us last three kinds I was born when time it self-started and a few years went on and my first little brother which is Shadow strip was born then time went on our little brother was born his name is well let's keep it for know any way us three made this planet for us to use like a holiday place our father who is important was so proud of us. We can make and control anything we like as time went on our little brother fell to the dark side and he wanted to over throw our father we managed to stop him but he is coming back and we are the only ones that can stop him" Shadow Mare finished of saying to them.

"So you can make anything" Applejack asked them both.

"Yes we can like our famous cloud tree" Shadow Strip place his hooves on the ground and a tree came up but with no leave instead there was clouds on the end of the braches.

"Well you can stay" Celestia was interrupted by a flash of light.

"Father" Shadow mare and Shadow strip shouted and ran up to the white ball.

"Hello my children how are you two" as the white ball came down.

"We are fine Father" Shadow said and was interrupted.

"Don't mind to be rude but who's this" Twilight asked them and pointing.

"This is our Father he is god and we are air to his throne" Shadow strip said.

"Any way I must go now" the white ball faded away.

"Now what were you" he didn't finish because his eyes fell on the most beautiful mare he had ever seen "May I asked who are you because you're the most beautiful mare I have ever seen".

She chuckled a little "my name is princess Celestia and I was saying would you both like to stay at the palace".

"I don't know what do you say sister" he looked at his sister.

"Come on staying at a palace of course I would love to lead the way" Celestia went in front and lead the way to the train station.


	2. part 2 Chapter 1

**Part 2 chapter 1**

On the train Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip was setting next to each other talking about something "do you think it's okay to tell them about us and all" Shadow strip was talking.

"Tell them what brother that we can control life itself that we are the ones that can move the suns and moons take immortals away and give it to any pony we may think deserves it and about the war sides of our kinds and all" Shadow Mare was talking low enough so that they both could only hear it.

"No big sister but they have the right to know" he looked around the train cart then talked again "it might not be the best time to tell them but they have the right to know it that we can control life, time, the suns and the moons and all we know the rules are clear to us any of us that creates a planet has to see it works perfectly" he was interrupted by his sister.

"Yes I know it as well we have to be the king and queen the only king and queen goddess on this planet I knew the risk we were taken giving up our freedom and being on this planet so that it can have a good life in it but let them continue on with their duties the now" she stopped to let her brother talk.

"Okay so what we let them keep their duties for now so what that we can have freedom" he looked his sister in the eyes.

"No brother they have too much youth in their life I don't want to see that taken away from them for this throne of the planet and don't forget when father thinks it's the right time for him to stand down he will have us take that throne as well as this throne I just don't think it's the right time now to tell them that taking the throne means giving up your freedom of life and being bonded to strict rules and all we are more able to handle it because we were trained for it" she looked out of the window.

"This planet has grown when we left it hasn't it when do you think it's the right time to tell them then" he looked out the night skies.

"I fear brother it might come soon" as the train came into the station "come brother let us enjoy the night of this city" they all got up and walked out to the cool night air.

As they were walking down the streets they saw a high class fancy pony Shadow Mare had whispered something in her brothers ear and he walked up to him.

"Hello dear sir I was looking for a good stallion to spend the night off with" he tried to hold his laughter in himself.

The high fancy class pony then ran down the streets and Shadow Strip and his sister was laughing away at the scene of it all.

As they arrived at the palace they were shown around the place and were given a room that they can share as they settled down for the night as they felt like it was a long day for them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next day Shadow Strip and Shadow Mare was at Ponyville taking a look around it when they decided to go to the school as they made their way and along with Twilight.

Twilight asked Miss Cheerilee to introduce the two to the class as they walked in Shadow Strip could tell his sister was falling in love with the teacher as he talked first saying who there are and what they are and that there evil brother who is called now Shadow Red.

As they showed them a few tricks like there great cloud tree and they thought how wonderful it was.

Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip walked back to the palace for a nice dinner they were talking "sister did you notices about that Twilight one she feels like she has the same powers as us on the same level".

"Yes brother but it's impossible unless she is the prophecy" she looked at him then a bright light came "hello Father".

"Hello you two I can sense something is wrong what is it" he was in a ball form.

"Well Father it this Twilight one she might be the prophecy but she isn't born from an Earthalcorn blood" Shadow Strip said to him.

"Mm I will find this out but keep it to yourself the now okay" he was in deep thoughts.

"And also Father we sense something wrong like something is terrible happening to a little filly but can we interfere here Father" Shadow Mare said to him.

"If you know what is right then you can I must go and check out this prophecy one" as he faded away.

As they both laid there head down for a night rest.

The next sunny day they were at the little fillies house and they used there powers to see through the wall but what they saw wasn't a pretty sit to see the father was arguing with the mother and then hit her and went to the little filly room and hurt her as well.

Shadow Strip hugged into his sister to calm her down "come let show Celestia about this okay" as they teleported to the palace and gone for the throne room.

As they shown Celestia the scene and she had a few tears coming down her and they agreed the arrest him she lend five guard to go with them both to arrest him.

As they knocked on the door and a stallion answered it "yes how may I help you".

"You are under arrest sir for abusing your child and your wife guards take him away" Shadow Strip said as they taken him away.

And another pony came to the door Shadow Mare talked to the mother "hello miss" she was interrupted by her.

"Blue Berry" she said with a shaky voice in her.

"Okay would you and your daughter would like to come with me to the hospital to get checked out she pointed to a golden carriage waiting there for them.

"You were at my school" a little filly said to her.

She looked down on her "yes I was I sense something was wrong here what is your name young one" she smiled to her.

"My name is Apple Berry" they walked to the carriage to the hospital.

In the hospital Shadow Strip came through the front door and saw her sister waiting there then a doctor came up to them he had a sad look on him "I have bad news for the mother she is slowly dying and the little filly well she won't have little foals in the future".

"Can we see them" Shadow Mare had tears coming down her and a sad look on her she was hugging into her brother.

"Yes you can" he pointed to the door they were in.

As they sat next to the mother telling her the bad news until Shadow mare realised something "I almost forgot we can control life brother" she looked at him.

"Yes and what about" he then clicked onto it as light bulb shown above his head.

"Listen we can help save you and save your daughter as well that's if you want to" Shadow Mare said to her.

The mother was looking at her daughter then turn to face them "yes please and thank you so much" she head a few tears coming down.

As they charged their horns and touched Blue Berry head and felt the bones and damaged part being repaired then the feeling was over.

Then Apple Berry was lying on the bed sleeping as they did the same to her and was over than a second and left they said they would be back to check up on them and flown away back to the palace.

As they were going for a rest after that taken all lot of energy out of them both and slept for the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip was talking "okay brother today is the day we will tell them about us" she was interrupted by their father.

"Yes you will along with me telling them as well okay and this Twilight is the prophecy gets every pony in the throne room" he faded away and they both rushed to do it.

Five hours later they were all in the throne room then three of them stepped in front their father spoken first "okay first Twilight Sparkle you are the same as my sons and daughter you see there's a prophecy about a unicorn being born as an earthalcorn in secret so they will teach you how to fight and how to use this power" he taken a pause.

"here's the armour to wear to get the earthalcorn body you can still use the powers without it and one day these powers will try to overrule you unless you rule them first and second of all my son and daughter where can I start you see when they made this planet there was not any life on it but when life started to show the court then said they will have to take the throne of the planet meaning giving up there freedom to strict rule like controlling life, time and the sun and moons they have the powers to give and take immortal away from any pony but because they were lost means you two princesses taken the throne but not fully yet if you take the throne you are bind to rules and to give up your youth life" he stopped for a breather.

"And so I think it's best for you all to talk it over about this and the reason there the only three is there was a war on many light years away my daughter joined up and then first son on the last day a weapon was made to wipe out all life as you know the thing as we called it consume another life turning it into it puppets of army and on the last day the last stand on the earthalcorns my daughter and sons were in the control room when the rest was fighting and well they never won they all got taken over so they three did the best thing set the weapon off killing the thing and its puppets as the planets burned then new life began but my daughter and sons felt they didn't belong in the new life so now you know any I must go the now" he faded away leaving the room.

"So what way do you want it we can take the throne leaving you two princesses to your freedom" Shadow Mare said first.

"No sister I love Celestia to much I want to share it with her" they all turn to see he saying as Celestia was blushing away.

"I think that is a good idea" Celestia was defending him as well.

"Okay but you do know your giving up your freedom" Shadow Mare said in defeat

"Yes and thank you" and every pony was leaving Celestia pulled Shadow Strip "Listen do you want to go out with me some night ".

"Yes I would love to" he then got grabbed by his sister and as heading to the hospital.

As they got to the room they saw that Blue Berry was sitting up and talking to her daughter as Apple Berry saw them she ran up to them and gave them a hug Blue Berry talked first "thank you so much how can I repay you two".

"You don't have to and here the school asked if we could hand this two you" Shadow Mare gave her a card.

As they talked for a bit then they said there good byes and left then Shadow Mare was jumping up and down "guess what brother".

"What" was all he said to her?

"I have a date with Miss Cheerilee" she was hopping up and down.

"Wait she's a" he was interrupted by her.

"Yes she's a lesbian and you know me as one as well it was love at first sit" she walked down the streets.

"So should we take it easy on Twilight or hard on her" as they walk in the night cool air of the skies.

"I say easy because she is new to them" as they headed to the palace.

As the time went on and they went to sleep for the hard bit was over for them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shadow Strip and Shadow Mare was in Ponyville helping training Twilight she also had her friends there to support her "okay Twilight first of all we have to tell you something about the earthalcorn body" Shadow Mare was placing her armour on hers was a golden colour with white on the edge.

"Our body can fly ten times faster than a normal pegusies, we don't need to charge up our magic as well unlike a normal unicorn we a ten times stronger than a normal alicorn plus earth pony and we are more faster than any pony" Shadow Strip said during placing his armour on his was different it was black with white on the edge

"So why do we need the training and the armour" Twilight was asking while having her armour on.

"You see when we were the last of our kind other kinds tried to kill us for our powers and plus this armour may look light but trust me it is dead heavy so they will try to do the same to you okay now let's start a nice walk to get the feel of the armour" Shadow Mare started a head of them.

A few hours later Twilight could feel the armour starting to pull her down until the then galloped then into a full run.

"Okay take a five min break" Shadow Mare said taking a drink of water.

After the five min break Shadow Mare was talking "Okay Twilight closes your eyes and image that your friend is in danger this will get you the earthalcorn body" she did but nothing happened.

"Mm I think I know how to help" Shadow Strip was standing next to Applejack.

"How" was all Twilight can say before Shadow Strip grabbed Applejack and taken her in the air and let go of her he made sure he left enough time so he can safe her Twilight looked then her wings appeared they were the same colour as her body but she then taken to the sky and grabbed Applejack in time and they landed to the ground.

"Thank Twilight and you warn me next time you are going to do that" she glared at him.

"Sorry but it worked now all you have to do is imagine her safe and sound" she followed the instruction and her wings had gone away.

"Okay I think that's enough for one day" Shadow Mare said and taking her armour off and went there separate ways for the rest the day.

As night came Shadow Strip was in the lobby waiting for Celestia for the date that she planned for them as she came down the stairs in a nice looking dress and Shadow Strip had his mouth a gaped as they made their way to where every she is taking him.

As they pulled over at a restaurant and they were shown to a set and they talked while waiting for their order to come they got the same order any way.

As they enjoyed the night off and they was made their way back to the palace and Celestia lean in for a kiss as their lips meet and they wished each other good night and they left.

Shadow Strip was in his bedroom that him and his sister was shearing together she couldn't stop talking about her date with Miss Cheerilee the night but they had gone to sllep for the next day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

It was dull day as Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip was with Twilight doing their training Shadow Strip couldn't stop thinking about their next date they were doing magic so she can get used to them

"So Twilight ready to use the earthalcorn powers now just to note a few things earthalcorn powers a completely different from a unicorn and an alicorn powers they are more faster and more stronger so they need a lot of energy" Shadow Mare was saying to her.

"Okay" Twilight felt nervous about this.

"Okay you know the basics so that good but we will start of with a easy and basic earthalcorn power which is a cloud tree" Shadow Strip demonstrated to her.

"Okay pitcher a tree coming out of the ground with clouds on it then stamp your hooves on the ground" as Twilight did what she was told but then the tree exploded.

"Mm well that was unexpected but at least you got the tree to grow" Shadow said to her side.

"Mm okay just think of a tree and once it get to a height stop it" as Twilight did it again and the tree exploded again.

"I know what might help you" Shadow Mare teleported away.

"Where did she go" Twilight asked Shadow Strip.

"She is gone to our house to get something" he was sitting down on the grass.

Then Shadow Mare came back with books on her back "Twilight read these it might help you and you can take the rest of the day off". Twilight taken the books and left.

Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip gone to the Sugar Cube Corner they were meet with Pinkie Pie Hi welcome to the café we have lots of" she was stopped by Shadow Mares hoofes on her mouth.

"Pinkie Pie were are the cakes" Pinkie pointed to them behind the counter and she walked up to them "hello miss cake listen my brother has a weakness for carrot cake he loves the stuff so if he asked you just say you ran out" miss cake nodded and got rid of the carrot cake tray.

"Hello miss cake do you have a carrot cake" Shadow Strip came up to the counter.

"Sorry dear but we ran out" she place the best smile she could master.

"Oh can I have a doughnut then thank you" his smile faded away and placed the bits on the counter and taken his bag.

As they headed to the palace for a nice rest.

The next day Shadow Strip and Shadow Mare was had let Twilight take the day off so she could gp and spend the time with her friends they were in the café again Shadow Strip walked up to the counter "hello do you have a carrot cake" as he waited for a replay.

Mrs Cake looked to Shadow Mare for an answer she was nodding yes "yes you can" she placed the item on the counter and he eat it in 2 second flat.

"It's okay he only gets it once a month unless it his birthday" she walked pass her and headed out side.

They found a line going to Sweet Apple Acers as they made their way to it they found that Applejacks family was vs. this Flim and Flam brothers as they started and the brothers where winning "brother we must do something" Shadow Mare was worried for them.

"I don't know what but we could slow the timer down to give them extra time" they both used their powers to slow the timer down.

As time went on and the race was coming to an end and the brother won the race until they crowd spat the cider out.

Applejack noticed that Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip was laying agents' a tree she came up to them with two mugs of cider "it look like you two were using magic or something" she gave them the two mug to them

"Yes we where it was a time slower spell and the reason is we never had your apple cider" as they taken a gulp they could taste the fresh apples and smooth texture going down their throats.

As the day went by and they had taken their beds for a well rest to gain their energy back after that race.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

As night came it was Shadow Strip turn to take Celestia out on a date as he did they were in front of this nice old looking restaurant "this had taken me hours to find it" he said as they both were being shown to their seats.

"Shadow Strip would you like to come to Shining Armour wedding in two days' time" Celestia said as her order came out first.

"Sure I would love to come to the wedding" his order came next in front.

As they eat away for the rest of the night and they were back in the palace Shadow Strip was about to go away until Celestai stopped him "do mind sleeping in my bed".

As he thought about it then "yes I would like to" as he followed her to the bedroom. I am sure you could tell what was next or use your imagenetion.

The next day Shadow Strip woken up to find that Celestia wasn't next to him in bed as he got out and tried to find her.

During his walk about he saw Celestia coming out of a room with a few tears coming down her he thought what he missed so he used his magic to see what happened in the room as he did he saw Cadence using her magic on Twilight and she was gone the next Shadow Strip rushed to his and his sisters room.

"Sister I saw something terrible happened" as he used his magic to show her what happened then she was worried.

"Okay brother I will get our armour ready you go and confront her and get her to do the same thing you rescue Twilight and we will keep Twilight out of this she isn't ready yet for wars or battles" she was pulling out parts of armour and Shadow Strip rushed out the room.

He found Cadence dead easy "hello princess I saw what you did to Twilight".

"What I did nothing to her" she tried to lye her way out of it.

"Okay so I can go and show Celestia what happened" he walked but was soon surrounded by green fire then was gone he though good he were Twilight is and he Twilight trying to fight the real Cadence he used his magic to stop her from it "Twilight that's the real one" he said to her.

Cadence then did a dance and singing as Twilight calmed down and hugged each other "don't mind to be rude but I have to get you two out of here" they started galloping off.

Cadence found a cart and Shadow Strip0 pushed both of them in it and kicked it as they were going they could see parts of the track was gone so they flapped there wing with Twilight on Cadence back.

They reached the door to the way out three bride maids came out of nowhere "ah so that what happened to them okay Twilight you get Cadence out of here" he shouted to them.

"But what" she stopped to noticed what he planned on doing "okay" they went off.

The three mares charged towards him Shadow Strip teleported behind them and knocked one out using his back legs and charged towards the last two but was caught in the middle of the two as they charged to him he then waited until they were close enough then teleported away they knocked each other out as they bumped into each other.

Shadow Strip then ran to his sister. In the room Shadow Strip was starting to place his armour on "Okay sister ready.

"Yes let's do this thing" she kicked the door down to the outside.

DUH DUH DUH CLIFF HANGER TO BE CONTINUED


	8. part 2 chapter 6

**Part 2 Chapter 6**

Shadow Mare and Shadow Strip got out side they were heading to the hall but was surrounded by changelings as they punched into them Shadow Mare throw one of her blade to them killing one a changeling managed to get a small blade throw Shadow Strip armour and through his hart he pulled the blade out and kick the changeling as they were got a few more the rest ran away.

"You okay brother" she was kind of worried for him.

"Yeah I am go on a head" he hide the blood from her view she ran ahead of him.

Shadow Mare came through the door she saw the six ponies tide up Celestia was on the roof upside down with a small blade in her chest then her brother came as he saw it his eyes filled with rage "I will kill you" he said weakly.

"Ha sure who are you" she looked them over.

"We are earthalcorn the last two of the three" he keeps Twilight out of it.

"You do know you're dyeing" she pointed to his chest.

Shadow Mare gasp "brother is it true" she was worry for her brother.

"Yes" he shown her the wound filled with blood.

Shadow Mare charged to the queen while Shadow Strip untied Twilight "Twilight get Cadence to kiss him" he then collapse on the floor.

Twilight did what she was told and the changelings were pushed out of the palace and beyond Shadow Strip crawled to Celestia's died body his sister came up to him as well "brother what are you doing" she asked him with tears coming down her face.

"I am going to transmit my life into her so she can live on" he was stopped by his sister.

"Please brother let me heal you I don't want to be along in this world after we vanish our brother" she tried to stop him with tears coming down her.

"You won't be alone Twilight is one of us so I must save her" he then used his magic ti transmit his life in her then his body stopped breathing.

Celestia woken up and found Shadow Mare crying over her brothers died body with her brother's blood all over her and hugging into him "he sacrificed his life for you" was all Shadow Mare said to her as she was cradling into her brother.

"I never got to tell him the good news that I am pregnant" she was crying as well.

A few min later a bright white ball came "father" Shadow Mare easily know who it was "Father he's gone".

"I know dear listen I want you to continue on with Twilight training and my time has come now" he floated down beside her.

"What I don't understand" she was crying but had a confused look on her.

"I am going to transmit my life into my son so I want you two to take my throne and also keep your throne as well you can stay here and tell my son that I love him very much and I love you very much as well" he then got brighter and he faded away.

Shadow Strip eyes slowly opened and his breathing was back as he opened them he saw he was in Celestia's and his sisters arms around him "what happened".

"After you saved Celestai by giving up your life Father came and" she wiped a few tears away "and gave up his life to save you and we are now to take his throne and we can live down here for the rest of our life" she let go of her brother.

"And I have to tell you something I am pregnant" Celestia told him.

Shadow Strip eyes shot open wide then returned to normal "really".

"Yes and you have real wedding to plan and Shadow Strip you can sleep with me again" she walked away with him following but talked to his sister.

"So I take it" he was interrupted by her.

"Dead yes he says he loves you so much" she confuted him with the news.

"Good night sister and good bye father" as he head to Celestia room for a night rest.


End file.
